International Publication No. 2010/131348 (PTD 1) discloses a vehicular charging device capable of performing both of so-called plug-in charging (conductive charging) which charges a vehicle-mounted power storage device by transmitting electric power from a power supply apparatus to a vehicle through a power line, and non-contact charging (inductive charging) which charges the power supply apparatus by transmitting electric power from the power supply apparatus to the vehicle through an electromagnetic field in a non-contact manner. In the vehicular charging device, a power reception terminal for the plug-in charging is configured to be capable of being electrically connected to an alternating current (AC) power source outside the vehicle. A charger is configured to convert AC power input from the power reception terminal into a predetermined direct current (DC) voltage. A non-contact power reception unit is configured to receive electric power from the AC power source in the non-contact manner by magnetically coupling to a power transmission unit of the AC power source. Here, the non-contact power reception unit is connected to a power conversion circuit of the charger.
With such a configuration, at least a portion of a power element constituting the power conversion circuit is commonly used for the plug-in charging and the non-contact charging. Thereby, the number of parts can be reduced when compared with a case where a charger for the plug-in charging and a charger for the non-contact charging are provided completely separately. Therefore, according to the vehicular charging device, both of the plug-in charging and the non-contact charging can be performed while suppressing cost increase (see PTD 1).